1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for recovering molybdenum from residual fractions derived from molybdenum catalyzed epoxidation processes. Particularly, the present invention relates to methods for removing molybdenum from liquid filtrates obtained from treating molybdenum containing epoxidation process residual fractions with ammonia for production of molybdenum-rich solid precipitates and liquid filtrates containing reduced amounts of molybdenum. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in evaporation processes where molybdenum-containing liquid filtrates are treated to produce evaporator overhead liquid condensates essentially free of molybdenum and evaporator concentrates containing essentially all the molybdenum from the liquid filtrates.